


Please

by maitimiel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maitimiel/pseuds/maitimiel





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karari/gifts).



Indis' eyes were closed in the quiet night. She could feel the warm breeze that was blowing through the window against her bare skin. She could hear the waves crashing gently against the beach below her balcony. She could feel the soft touch of her lover's hands moving on her body in reverence and the lips that whispered, almost inaudibly, under her ear "Ammë".

She tried to be still. She tried to keep her hands relaxed and unmoving next to her body, her feet stable on the incredibly fluffy carpet that covered her floor. Every caress, every soft word made her shiver in delight and yearn to touch. She was overwhelmed by sensation, and still she wanted more, so much more. But Faniel had pinched her wrists lightly in warning before, and Indis was determined to do whatever was necessary to please her youngest child. She could keep still. She could…

"Look at me."

Faniel looked so much like her father, much more so than any of his children, even Fëanáro. Her eyes had a sparkle that was irresistible and dangerous in equal measure. Her hair shone like ink, her cheekbones were as much a work of art as anything. Indis had _made_ her. And now was undone by her.

"Lie down." Faniel touched her lightly at the hips, guiding Indis where she wanted her, and Indis went happily, obediently.

***

Faniel woke Indis up with a kiss on her lips. Laurelin was just starting to reach her first golden fingers inside her room, but her daughter was already dressed and ready. She loved to ride. Her trips would last sometimes for a couple of hours, and sometimes for several days. Indis pined for every single moment of her absence. When Faniel returned home, covered in dirt with twigs in her hair, Indis could barely control herself. She would climb the stairs away from the eyes of her aides with as much dignity as she could muster, before her daughter ravished her against the closed doors, too hasty to go to the trouble of doing away with their clothes without damaging them.

"Will you stay away long?" Indis asked, languidly, stretching her amidst her soft pillows.

"I don't know," Faniel said, sitting by the bed and running her fingers aimlessly through the inner side of Indis thigh, "It is a beautiful day, don't you think?"

It was, or it would be once it was late enough for Indis to refer to it as day. The birds were singing. The air smelled fresh and sweet. 

"Stay," Indis spoke impulsively, "Let us enjoy the day together. We can go down to the sea."

"I don't want to go to the sea today, mmmë. I would rather have myself moving. I feel confined, lately." The familiar pang of guilty poked Indis in the stomach. _You're not confining her_ , she spoke to herself. _She can go whenever she wants, she knows this_. "But I won't stay out for long. I'd like to do certain _things _with you tonight." Faniel leaned in to give her another kiss. "Be good."__

__"I feel so lonely when you're not here," Indis said quietly when Faniel stood up again and pushed her hair aside, getting ready to leave. Her girl smiled wolfishly at her, a reply ready at her lips, when someone spoke from the door:_ _

__"Well, ammë, had we known about that, we would have come sooner."_ _

__Against the open door frame stood her eldest girl, Findis, Irimë a half step behind her._ _

__***_ _

__Irimë had decided to go riding with her younger sister. "I'm still wearing my boots," she had joked, guiding a somewhat alarmed Faniel gently but firmly by the shoulder. She looked like a child again next to her older sisters. Irimë hadn't given her any chance to oppose or argue. Not a quarter of an hour after their arrival the two of them were gone._ _

__Which left Indis alone with her eldest daughter, the one who most resembled her in appearance and personality. Findis had smiled pleasantly at her and informed her she would have tea made. This, of course, meant Indis needed to get out of her bed and join her downstairs. She had no delusions regarding the reason for her daughters' visit, and if Findis wanted to discuss the subject, what option did she have?_ _

__Resigned, she dressed herself in a casual gown and home slippers and directed herself to the kitchen._ _

__There was nobody in the room but Findis, and Indis didn't run into any of the aides she had brought with her away from Tirion. She made no comment about this and accepted the cup from Findis hands graciously. Once both of them were seated and the sweet scent of lavender tea had filled the clear kitchen, Findis turned to her mother._ _

__"How have you been, ammë?"_ _

__Indis took a sip of her tea, calmly. "I find that the countryside is very pleasant at this time of the year."_ _

__"It certainly is. And it allows for a bigger measure of privacy too, I suppose. That can be very convenient."_ _

__"Indeed it is."_ _

__Neither spoke for a moment. There was no sound in the house, and the sky outside was now very clear. Findis did not appear to be upset or outraged as one might have expected. But then again, it wasn't in her character to be so. She looked serenely out of the window before returning her attention to Indis._ _

__"I regret to inform that your cook has run to Tirion with strange news to tell. She came directly to me."_ _

__"And what did you say to her?" Indis asked evenly. Meänne had asked her permission to visit her family only two days before._ _

__"I bribed her," Findis said simply._ _

__"Well." If Indis considered all aspects of the situation, this wasn't really a bad outcome, "I'm glad she didn't go to Irimë. She would have threatened the poor girl."_ _

__Findis laughed softly. "She considered doing that anyway when I spoke to her. But I explained to my dear sister the merits of handling this peacefully."_ _

__"I'm glad you have."_ _

__"I've also decided to replace your personnel. I felt that it would be appropriate Meänne's friends had the opportunity of continuing to work together. They have all been employed in my father's palace. The new people should arrive here tomorrow."_ _

__"That's very kind of you, my love. Thank you." Indis wasn't particularly attached to any of the people who had worked for her in this house, but she didn't appreciate to be completely left out of this decision anyway. The tea wasn't strong enough. She would have added more flowers._ _

__Findis sighed next to her. "Which leaves the subject of your and Faniel's relationship."_ _

___Ah._ _ _

__"What would you do about it?" Indis asked politely, as if she was asking about the new curtains._ _

__"Are you truly lonely, ammë?" Findis asked, drinking her tea pensively. "Is that what this is?"_ _

__Indis wasn't sure of what to answer. In a way, she thought, she had been lonely ever since her marriage. The man who had courted wasn't the same man who had shared her bed for the last centuries. Not that Finwë had ever been cruel to her, or treated her with any less respect and courtesy than was due to a queen. But something had never been quite right between them. Perhaps she had had expectations of him he couldn't quite have kept. Perhaps they both had._ _

__Indis had often heard of the Broideress' autonomy and self-reliance. Was Indis a bad person for wanting more than this? For wanting to be cared for and protected? Faniel might have been barely of age when they had first touched in a more than innocent way, but she had know, almost immediately, how to take care of her. She had known how to make her feel safe and satisfied. Was that such a bad thing to want?_ _

__In the end, it wasn't the loneliness that Faniel had mitigated. Indis has never been alone in her entire life. But the sense of comfort and security, this was new, and she was willing to fight to protect it._ _

__"My relationship with your sister concerns exclusively to me and her. You may rest assured that she is not dissatisfied by this arrangement." No one who wasn't Findis would be able to notice the coldness in her voice._ _

__"Why should she be dissatisfied?" Findis asked with hardly any pause. "We're not here to stop you."_ _

__"Oh."_ _

__"As a matter of fact," Indis leaned closer..._ _

__"They would like to join us." Faniel stood by the door, hair messed by the wind, a blinding smile on her beautiful face._ _

__"There certainly are more eloquent ways to put it, baby sister," said Irimë, and Indis found herself laughing at their antics, delighted with relief._ _

__Delighted with expectation._ _


End file.
